<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guarding The Gryffindors by Dolphin77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509392">Guarding The Gryffindors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphin77/pseuds/Dolphin77'>Dolphin77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shifting Lines-DovahTobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aroace Regulus, Bisexual Sirius Black, Character Death, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, aroace Aegis, graphic depiction of violence, lots of pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphin77/pseuds/Dolphin77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now we need to take him out. I know what he's doing, I've been in the restricted section, before Dumbledore removed the books."<br/>"So you think-"<br/>"He's making horcruxes"<br/>"So... where are they?"<br/>"That's what we need to find out."<br/>Aegis Silverlocke and Regulus Black are firmly against the Dark Lord but how are they going to defeat him without a spy on the inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lion Guard - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guarding The Gryffindors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003809">Shifting Lines - Book Two</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/pseuds/DovahTobi">DovahTobi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aegis-” Pandora started. “Please don’t go.”<br/>
“This is what my dad would want. This is what your uncle would want.”<br/>
“You promised-”<br/>
“I was lying! Obviously” Aegis yelled. “Don’t make this any harder, please Pandora.”<br/>
“Well if you were lying all this time why did you feel the need to say goodbye to me.” Aegis took a step backwards. “Why did you come to say goodbye to the cousin you obviously never loved!”<br/>
“Because-” Aegis grabbed the backpack. “Because you’re my sister.”<br/>
“No, Aegis. I’m not.”<br/>
Aegis walked outside her room, holding his breath and trying to scream. Regulus got off easy, it felt like the; only person he had to disappoint was Sirius. He stepped outside the house and saw Regulus standing outside. Broom in one hand, wand in another. “How did it go?” Aegis asked him. Regulus just shook his head. “I didn’t tell him. I couldn’t do it. I was standing outside his house for the longest time and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him.<br/>
“Regulus. We’re doing the right thing.”<br/>
“We haven’t even gotten in yet, why did we have to say goodbye to them now.”<br/>
Aegis turned to look at him. “Because we’re going to get in and we’re not going to see them again until this is over. We can’t arouse any suspicion.” Aegis grabbed his arm. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>()</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember the Occlumency I taught you?” Aegis asked. “The Dark Lord is going to use Legilimency on us and if he finds a shred of doubt in our minds he’ll kill us.” Regulus shrugged. “I’m a Black, Aegis, hiding our emotions is our forte, even if I’m not a natural Occlumens like Sirius.” The boys walked forward to the ring of Death Eaters. Aegis took a deep breath, cleared his mind and spoke.<br/>
“My name is Aegis Silverlocke and I am accompanied by Regulus Black. We would like to join the Death Eaters. We are both gifted in magic and we will be a valuable asset to you. I promise.”<br/>
The Dark Lord turned to look at them. He was pale, with long, a little shorter than Severus’, black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. “Come forward Aegis Silverlocke, let me show you how I will test your worth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's pretty short but I'll make the next one longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>